


The Opposite of Right

by uzumaki_rakku



Series: Smile If You Love Me [24]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Sacrifice, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uzumaki_rakku/pseuds/uzumaki_rakku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of ficlets, drabbles, one-sentence drabbles and future fic previews. Some sweet, some sad, some silly, but all short and all KakaNaru and/or NaruKaka.</p>
<p>#24: The Opposite of Right. —Preview of an alternative take on Shippuden Movie 3: If Naruto had ran into Kakashi earlier on the night he set out to die. The sacrifice may be willing, but he won't be going alone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Opposite of Right

Something hadn't seemed right when he sneaked out of the hospital and returned to his apartment, only to find a certain silver-haired jounin standing outside his door.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

His sense of apprehension only grew when the man did not respond, turn around, or seem to have heard him at all. Naruto stepped closer, just as a gust of wind blew past in a vaguely circular path. It left as quickly as it came – but not before pulling dark grey clouds apart to reveal the moon, abrupt and glaring and so very, very pale. Naruto almost shivered at the coldness, the _eeriness_ of its silver light, and then he saw it.

Forcibly suppressed and superbly hidden, yet somehow he still saw it: Kakashi was shaking.

"Kakashi-sensei, what's the matter?"

Forgoing his initial caution – he hardly ever liked it anyway – for the more pressing feeling of concern, he stepped around to look at Kakashi's face, one hand subconsciously slipping onto the jounin's shoulder.

The red glow in Kakashi's right eye _(but there was nothing_ 'right' _about it, nothing at all)_ , lighter than the colour of blood yet somehow much more unsettling, confirmed the feeling that something _(everything?)_ was very, very wrong.


End file.
